


Truth/Sooth

by L05Noah



Series: Frans oneshots [9]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ragnartale, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah
Summary: Ragnartale one shot. Sorry this is bad ;-;
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Frans oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> By the way...
> 
> This very short of a story is requested by...
> 
> *Intense drum roll*
> 
> Pinky102ZaneXd (She's on wattpad go check her out, she has really good books)
> 
> Let's go!!!
> 
> Also, like in the last one-shot this one is also inspired by a lot of music.
> 
> And, before you read this... I really recommend for you to go read ragnartale first or this story will not make any sense.
> 
> This is kind of revolve around Chapter. 36, page.577 so go read it first.
> 
> And I made a few major changes to this ragnartale so sit and READ this okay...
> 
> I set this story in the end medieval era and at the start of the renaissance.
> 
> That's all.

Sans smiled at Frisk said sentence.

Frisk really did got him first. He thought as he held a ring in his skeletal hands.

...

It's been weeks since the two got married and the two became a piece of each other.

Sans held Frisk hand.

Frisk noticed it and smiled as she held his hand back.

Sans smiled... With an essence of sadness and guilt...

He knew this was fake... And just an illusion that was set on Frisk... For Gaster to have the 'perfect' ending he wanted...

But... The worse thing is... He's somehow happy...

Heh...

I mean, how can he be not happy?

He has Frisk the only woman he desired in the entirety of his life!

And... They're married... The two are now part of each other.

Sans is happy very happy... Guiltily happy...

He shouldn't be happy but he is...

And- you know what? Forget it!

He have Frisk, he love Frisk, and Frisk is his... Forever... And ever...

...

"Keep her away from Asriel at all cost"

...

AT ALL COST...

...

The two lived a happy life as a couple.

Very happy.

Years passed and-

-Sans is finally free from the guilt.

For now...

The two loved each other so much and so they made their bond tighter by having Frisk pregnant...

On this way even if Frisk got her memories back she will stay... Stay forever for sure.

Frisk's pregnancy was scary... Chances of her dying is high... Very high but they got lucky and Frisk survived.

She survived.

Years passed and-

-Sans slightly forgot about the spell casted on Frisk...

-Their child Noah was now 8 years old...

...

Their life was great.

It is indeed a happy ending...

But-

Everything is temporary...

...

The family was walking around the town greeting people as they are in the hunt for buying vegetables, meat and other stuff for their upcoming meal.

Their maids usually do this but right now... They wanted to do it themselves.

Why? Because it's fun.

"Father, Mother! I want that! That one!" Noah said as he pulled both his father and mother towards a stand full of toys.

Sand and Frisk followed or walked towards the stand Noah is pointing at and "Which one?" Sans asked.

Noah then picked up a well designed wooden toy sword.

"Wait- don't you already have one at our home?" Sans asked while he held and stopped Noah from swinging the sword.

"Yeah, but father, the one in our home is old and plus, I like the design of this one more" Noah explained.

Sans: "Hm..."

Frisk: "Okay, let's buy it"

Sans looked at Frisk "are you sure about that?"

"Yeah" Frisk said as she grabbed her purse.

"Okay, you heard Noah? We're buying it" Sans said as he grinned and picked up Noah as Noah held the wooden toy sword.

"Yay!" Noah said brightly as he raised his hand up in the air out of success and happiness.

"How much is it?" Frisk said as she talked to the one in the opposite side of the stand.

"Oh, sorry but I'm not the owner of this stand the owner left for a bit and I'm sure he'll come back soon so is it okay if you wait?" The bunny monster said with worry.

"Sure!" Frisk said.

So they waited... And after like 5 minutes the owner finally arrived.

The owner rushed at the stand and...

  
The owner is a teen goat monster with black hair.

Frisk then felt pain in her head.

Sans noticed this and quickly held Frisk hand as he asked "Frisk? Are you all right?" With worry in his voice.

Frisk stumbled for a bit but Sans quickly managed to catch her as he placed his Noah down in the ground.

"Oh God, your majesty are you okay?" The goat monster asked.

"I'm- fine" Frisk said with her pain in the head slowly going away and as she balanced herself.

"Are you sure?" Sans said worried.

"Yeah..." Frisk said.

"Okay" Sans said as he kept an eagle aye on her to make sure she is indeed okay.

"Anyways, how much is that one?" Frisk asked the owner now balanced.

"Oh, that one? Its 8 pence" The goat monster said with a kind tone which made Frisk's pain in the head slightly come back...

But she's fine... For now...

...

The two couple (Sans and Frisk) sat down as they watched their son (Noah) play fight with Undyne with his new toy.

Sans laid his head in Frisk shoulder as he held Frisk's hand. "He sure is growing up huh?"

"Yeah..." Frisk said with a somehow gloomy tone.

When her head started to be in pain a very blurry faces of people was shown... Something about it felt very important... Like that blurry faces are a missing part of her...

Frisk bit her inner lip curiously and painfully on how these blurry faces made her feel.

Something about it... Feels very important... And she somehow wanted to know why.

So...

...

While Frisk and Sans was about to go to sleep-

She told him "Sans?"

Sans: "hm?"

Frisk: "Earlier... My head hurts right?"

Sans looked at her "yeah?"

Frisk: "yeah, when my head hurt I saw blurry kind of like portraits of people's faces..."

Sans: "oh?"

Frisk: "yeah all of them seems... Very familiar...

Sans: "what did you think you saw?"

Frisk: "Uhm... I don't know but a goat monster? It shaped like one so I guess it's a goat monster..."

Sans froze...

"And Uhm... A girl? Someone who's a bit like me but has short hair..."

Sans: "..."

"And... There's another one but I can't tell what they are... So that's all..."

Sans: "..."

Frisk: "Sans?"

Sans snapped "huh? Oh yeah, can you tell me about these blurry portraits of peoples faces when you got it again?" Sans asked while he held his own right hand.

Frisk: "sure!" Frisk said cheerfully with her beautiful smile...

And her dead eyes.

...

Keep her away from Asriel

...

  
Sans started to become overly protective over Frisk...

He won't let it... He won't let her remember... Frisk is his...

He love her...

So does Asriel...

But

He won the game...

And he's not gonna let his prize be taken away from him...

I love you Frisk.

...

  
Frisk is started to get worried.

Sans also started to keep goat monsters away from Frisk.

...

'why though?'

...

'what's his reason?'

Frisk asked herself.

...

Frisk on the other hand is fine... Really. She didn't have any pain on her head the second time...

'It's just one time so why is Sans acting like that?'

...

Then...

...

Keep Frisk away from Asriel.

...

Frisk saw kind of a glimpse in her dream...

He can't remember what her dream is but there's one thing she remembered...

A glance of a green eye looking at her with care...

Frisk quickly woke up in pain... Pain painful than the pain she felt the last time.

...

Everything is... Almost clear... She can almost define what they are but... Its still blurry...

Frisk screamed but she quickly stopped it by covering her mouth...

She don't want to wake anyone up. But

She did wake someone up... And that someone is Sans...

Sans quickly noticed her pain and very quickly tried to comfort her by well... He actually don't know what to do... His mind gone wild to her remembering everything... He don't want that to happen he don't want her to leave him he don't want her to hate him...

So he hugged her... He hugged her hoping it would ease her pain and... Hugged her possessively... Hugged her hoping even if she remembered she wouldn't leave.

There's a ton of reasons she wouldn't leave but... He wanted to make sure the even if she left... She still love him.

  
...

After a while of her crying in pain and Sans hugging her to soothe her the pain finally stopped...

And then she said "Sans, can you help me?"

Sans looked at her in worry "help you in what?"

Frisk: "help me have my memories back"

Sans: "..."

Frisk: "these are memories Sans, It's important. I can't believe I have lost memories!" Frisk said.

Frisk: "So Sans, please help me, please Sans I need to know the-

Sans: "... No..."

Frisk: "huh?" Frisk said as she showed a sad face in disbelief.

Sans: "No Frisk, no"

Frisk: "Why?"

Sans: "is getting those memories back really that important?"

Frisk: "of course" Frisk said in disbelief and shock on what Sans just said.

Sans held her "how? How is it important? C'mon Frisk look, look at what we have, we have a house, we are married, we had our own child, and you have me..." Sans held and caressed her cheek "Is getting that memories really important? I mean we forgot things that are very far in our past and that's normal so is it really important?" Sans said as he hoped Frisk would let getting her memories back go... That she would stay with him.

Frisk looked at him in an unsure face as he held the hand that is caressing her cheek... 'Is it really important?'

...

...

...

...

...

"Sans?"

Sans smiled "Yes Frisk?"

Frisk held Sans hand still "are you keeping something from me?" She said in a serious tone.

Sans froze...

...

Frisk: "Sa-"

Sans held Frisk's shoulders gently "of course not Frisk, I would never do that"

Frisk stared at Sans suspiciously... "Sans, are you lying to me?"

Sans: "No..."

Frisk: "Sans then why do you not want me to remember? If it's really not that important it's okay to remember it right?"

Sans fell on silence...

Frisk: "Sans"

Sans: "..." He don't know what to say...

Frisk got out of the bed out of anger but when she was in the end of the bed Sans held her arm and pulled her towards him.

Sans: "yeah, but what I also said is right. Its not that important Frisk, let it go" Sans begged.

Frisk: "..."

Sans: "..."

Frisk: *sigh* "fine"

Sans smiled in victory.

Sans is right... I guess? It's not that important... I guess? It's okay not to remember... I guess?

Yeah... It's fine... It's okay I have everything here, so it's fine.

...

Right?

...

Days have passed... Everything is alright.

Everything stayed the same.

Sans and Frisk still love each other.

Sans and Frisk still care about each other and their child.

The two still stayed together.

...

The town or kingdom was having a festival... They always celebrate this every year so it's nothing new.

It's nothing new...

Sans, Frisk and Noah we're in their home celebrating.

It was fun... Really.

Everything and everyone was happy.

Not just them but the whole population of the kingdom was happy.

It was great.

Very great.

...

As they celebrated Frisk excused herself for the bathroom.

...

When Frisk came back.

Well BEFORE Frisk came back.

As she walked towards the hallway to go back to where they are celebrating.

Frisk saw something... Something in the window... Its a familiar shape.

Out of curiosity Frisk wanted to follow it.

She can't go through the front door. Sans was in there and Sans want her to let those memories go.

And she's pretty sure that what she just saw, even if it's just for a little bit was a memories.

Something was pulling her to find out so... She decided to use an open window as her exit.

There she saw the shape or the monster but she only catch a glimpse of it because it goes around a corner.

So... Frisk ran, ran towards the shape and...

Saw a goat monster...

"Uhm..."

The monster turned around... "Hello there ma'am do you need something?"

"Uhm... Nothing sorry" Frisk said... She hoped her head would start to get painful but... Nothing she felt nothing...

The monster nodded and continued walking.

'I guess Sans was right... It's really not that important'

Frisk just stood there in defeat...

It's nothing... Nothing really...

...

"Frisk?"

A very familiar voice was heard behind Frisk...

Frisk slowly turned around...

A goat monster with white hair and beautiful and charming green eyes she saw.

"Asriel"

...

**Cliffhanger b*tch!**

**Nah just kidding XD**

...

Frisk and Asriel stared at each other in silence as their memories came back painfully... But that pain just made them froze and stare at each other... Then a tear... A tear escaped from Frisk eye. Then Asriel followed.

  
Frisk jumped and tackled Asriel to a hug as she exclaimed "ASRIEL!" in happiness and sadness of being away from each other for a long time.

Asriel smiled "I missed you Frisk" and hugged Frisk back.

There as Frisk cried in sadness and happiness, as Asriel smiled, as the two hugged, and as the truth was finally found a very unfortunate thing awaits.

...

'What is it that taking Frisk so long?' Sans wondered as he get worried while he played with Noah.

He gave it one more minute and... "Noah stay here for a minute" Sans said.

"Okay!" Noah said and ran towards his room to take his toys in the living room and play with them while he ate.

Sans walked through the hallway...

And knocked at the bathro-... The bathroom door is open...

'Frisk isn't there... So where is she?'

...

Sans then noticed on of the windows is wide open...

He exited the house using that...

And as he looked at his right side he immediately saw...

Frisk on top of Asriel hugging each other...

Sans eyes gone full black...

'no...nonononononononononononononnonononononononononononononnonononononononononononononnonononononononononononononnonononononononononononononnonononononononononononononnonononononononononononononnonononononononononononono'

"Frisk!" Sans shouted in fear.

Frisk and Asriel stood up and turned around and saw Sans... Frisk frowned...

"Frisk come here" Sans said sounding desperate.

Frisk: "... No... I know the truth Sans"

Asriel glared at him in anger.

Sans: "Frisk c'mon Noah's waiting inside" Sans said as he dodged what Frisk just said.

Frisk: "..."

...

Frisk looked at Asriel... Asriel shook his head...

...

Frisk thought... Noah... Frisk glared at Sans and looked away... "Fine"

Sans smiled in relief...

Asriel grabbed Frisk hand "Frisk you don't have t-"

Frisk looked at Asriel "I have to... We will meet again soon... We will..." Frisk said to reassure Asriel.

Asriel nodded... He already know where Frisk leave which will mean what Frisk said is true.

So Asriel let Frisk's hand go and just stood there as he saw Frisk slowly walking back to Sans with a sad face.

Asriel felt bad... Really bad... But he too has to go back... To Chara...

...

As Sans and Frisk entered their home Frisk immediately walked straight towards Noah and ignored Sans...

Sans noticed this and... Hugged Frisk form behind but- She pushed him away before that even happens...

Sans was saddened by her response...

Perhaps he deserve it but- he love her... And he wished that she loved him back even after she found the truth.

...

Sans let it go... Maybe after he gave her some space everything would be back to how it was... Sans hoped.

...

It was nighttime...

After their supposedly happy day because it's festival turned from.

Sans was hoping that Frisk would be like how they used to be...

He love her...

If only he kept an eye on her all of this could have been avoided.

The happy ending would still stay and everyone will be happy.

"Sans"

Sans looked up and saw Frisk.

Frisk: "I know the truth now Sans"

Sans nodded.

"I'm leaving..."

Sans quickly stood up and held Frisk's hand "No" "Frisk no"

"Yes, I hate you. How dare you hide something important to me?! How dare you hide the truth to me! It's my choice!" Frisk said as she slapped his hand away.

"Frisk, but, how about us?" Sans asked.

Frisk: "there is no "us" I don't have a choice on that one"

Sans: "well, how about Noah? You can't just leave me and our child, he's your child! And my child! Don't tell me you are going to leave him too"

Frisk froze... 'oh yeah... Noah... Her child... Her only child...' Frisk gritted her teeth. She need to make a choice... A hard choice... Again.

Frisk ran out towards the door and said "Don't follow me!" As she exited their room.

Sans stood there... Stunned... Then he smiled as tears started to fall out from his eye sockets... Then he sat down in their bed... 'Frisk left.... Frisk left me... She hated me... Heh... Why am I surprised? I know this would happen eventually but... Why?... Probably because I love her... Love her so much...' Sans said to himself as he sat on his soon his only bed and his only bedroom alone...

She's not coming back... And never coming back.

Because she hated him.

...

Frisk looked above the starry sky... 'another choice...' ... She hated this... She still haven't made a choice on Sans or Asriel and now another one comes up... Wait- no 'it's not really a choice isn't it? It's more like a thing to strengthen my choice to Sans' ... 

At this point she don't really have a choice isn't it?

Yeah...

Gaster did indeed got his "happy ending"

She don't have a choice.

She and Sans are already married.

(It's hard to get a divorce in the past, and sometimes never)

And they have their own child... If she only managed to remember sooner everything would be much easier...

But... It's not and now she's stuck. In a place with no choices... It's actually very relieving and relaxing when she don't have a choice... Anymore. But now... She wished she does... Even at least once... She wanted her freedom back.

Just once...

...

Sans woke up... And saw...

'Frisk?' in the opposite side of the bed far away from him...

Sans smiled... 'She didn't left... She's still with me' and hugged Frisk.

"I love you..."

...

Day passed... Or more like weeks or months...

Frisk stayed...

Sans was glad she stayed...

Sans love her after all...

Frisk on the other hand stayed... Stayed not because she love Sans because she don't have a choice...

She stayed because there is no choice... She don't have a choice...

But honestly if she can leave she would gladly leave...

But she didn't... Because she don't have a choice...

She...

She's stuck.

Stuck in a place with no choices and suffering...

She's stuck...

If this is what would happen...

She might've wished she didn't found the truth... Being in an illusion and being happy and blind seems better than knowing the truth and knowing you can't do anything about it...

So now... She's stuck with the truth and the person she never chose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is it?
> 
> I am very dissatisfied on this one... So if it's bad... I'm sorry...
> 
> I'm not used to writing fantasy...
> 
> And if you noticed. I pretty much don't say magic much... I don't know why but it makes me feel weird...
> 
> I hate myself...
> 
> And this is also the reason why I said this one is on medieval - renaisance period...
> 
> I'm sorry I let you down Pinky102ZaneXd! ;-;
> 
> Also, speaking of Pinky102ZaneXd... Go check her out if you haven't. She is the one who requested this.
> 
> She has really good books so check her out.
> 
> Really, she has a one shot called why not which is really good! And she has other great books too so I really recommend for you guys to check her out!
> 
> And
> 
> Ngl I didn't have fun doing this one... But it's a challenge and it made me get out of my comfort zone and explore other stuff which is great!
> 
> So thank you Pinky! I didn't have fun doing this one but I have fun exploring and experiencing it!
> 
> I might try to maybe do another fantasy one?
> 
> Maybe...?
> 
> So thank you again!
> 
> Hope you Pinky and you Readers enjoyed this one!


	2. Sooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla th're!
> 
> by the way. 
> 
> this v'ry sh'rt st'ry is did request by. 
> 
> *intense drumeth roll*
> 
> Pinky102ZaneXd
> 
> eke, liketh in the lasteth v'ry sh'rt st'ry this one is eke did inspire by a lot of music
> 
> And, bef're thee readeth this. I very much recommendeth f'r thee to wend readeth ragnartale first 'r this st'ry shall not maketh any senseth. 
> 
> this revolve 'round chapt'r. 36, page. 577 so wend readeth t first
> 
> And i madeth a few maj'r changes to this ragnartale so sitteth and readeth this.
> 
> I setteth this st'ry in the endeth medieval 'ra and at the starteth of the renaissance
> 
> yond's all
> 
> *Spoil'r warning by the way*

...

Sans did smile at frisk hath said sentence. 

frisk very much didst did get him first. He bethought as he did hold a ring in his skeletal hands

. 

t's been weeks since the two did get did marry and the two becameth a piece of each other. 

sans did hold frisk handeth. 

frisk did notice t and did smile as the lady did hold his handeth back. 

sans did smile. With an essence of dry sorrow and guilt. 

he kneweth this wast fake. And just an illusion yond wast setteth on frisk. F'r gaster to has't the 'perfect' ending he did want. 

but. The worse thing is. He's somehow joyous. 

heh. 

i cullionly, how can he beest not joyous?

he hast frisk the only mistress he did desire in the entirety of his life!

and. They're did marry. The two art anon part of each other. 

sans is joyous very joyous. Guiltily joyous. 

he shouldn't beest joyous but he is. 

and- thee knoweth what? forget t!

he has't frisk, he love frisk, and frisk is his. Still. And ev'r

. 

"keep that lady hence from asriel at all did cost"

. 

at all did cost

. 

the two hath lived a joyous life as a couple. 

very joyous. 

years hath passed and-

-sans is finally free from the guilt. 

f'r anon. 

the two did love each other so much and so they madeth their bond tighter by having frisk childing. 

on this way coequal if 't be true frisk did get that lady memories back the lady shall stayeth. Stayeth still f'r sure. 

frisk's pregnancy wast scary. Chances of that lady dying is high. Very high but they did get lucky and frisk did survive. 

the lady did survive. 

years hath passed and-

-sans slightly did forget about the spell cast'd on frisk. 

-their issue noah wast anon 8 years fusty

. 

their life wast most wondrous. 

t is forsooth a joyous ending. 

but-

everything is temporary

. 

the family wast walking 'round the town greeting people as they art in the hunt f'r buying vegetables, meat and other stuff f'r their upcoming meal. 

their maids usually doth this but even but now. They did want to doth t themselves. 

wherefore? because t's excit'ment. 

"father, mother! i wanteth yond! yond one!" noah hath said as he did pull both his father and mother towards a standeth full of toys. 

sand and frisk hath followed 'r hath walked towards the standeth noah is pointing at and "which one?" sans hath asked. 

noah then pick'd up a well design'd wooden toy bodkin.

"wait- thee not already has't one at our home?" sans hath asked while he did hold and ceased noah from swinging the bodkin. 

"yeah, but father, the one in our home is fusty and plus, i like the design of this one moo" noah did explain. 

sans: "hm. "

frisk: "okay, alloweth's buyeth t"

sans did look at frisk "are thee sure about yond?"

"yeah" frisk hath said as the lady did grab that lady purse. 

"okay, thee hath heard noah? we're buying t" sans hath said as he grinn'd and pick'd up noah as noah did hold the wooden toy bodkin. 

"yay!" noah hath said brightly as he hath raised his handeth up in the air out of success and happiness. 

"how much is't?" frisk hath said as the lady did talk to the one in the opposite side of the standeth. 

"oh, my most humble apology but i'm not the owner of this standeth the owner hath left f'r a did bite and i'm sure he'll cometh back lief so is't well enow if 't be true thee wait?" the bunny cockatrices hath said with worry. 

"sure!" frisk hath said. 

so they wait'd. And after like 5 minutes the owner finally arriv'd. 

the owner did rush at the standeth and. 

the owner is a teen goat cockatrices with black hair. 

frisk then hath felt teen in that lady headeth. 

sans did notice this and apace did hold frisk handeth as he hath asked "frisk? art thee good now?" with worry in his voice. 

frisk stumbl'd f'r a did bite but sans apace did manage to catcheth that lady as he did place his noah down in the did grind. 

"oh god, thy majesty art thee well enow?" the goat cockatrices hath asked. 

"i'm- fine" frisk hath said with that lady teen in the headeth but soft going hence and as the lady balanc'd herself. 

"are thee sure?" sans hath said did worry. 

"yeah. " frisk hath said. 

"okay" sans hath said as he hath kept an eagle aye on that lady to maketh sure the lady is forsooth well enow. 

"anyways, how much is yond one?" frisk hath asked the owner anon balanc'd. 

"oh, yond one? its 8 pence" the goat cockatrices hath said with a kind tone which madeth frisk's teen in the headeth slightly cometh back. 

but the lady's fine. F'r anon

. 

the two couple (sans and frisk) satteth down as they gazed their son (noah) playeth square with undyne with his new toy. 

sans did lay his headeth in frisk shoulder as he did hold frisk's handeth. "he sure is growing up i understand you not?"

"yeah. " frisk hath said with a somehow gloomy tone. 

at which hour that lady headeth did start to beest in teen a very blurry faces of people wast shown. Something about t hath felt very important. Like yond blurry faces art a missing part of that lady. 

frisk did bite that lady inner lip curiously and painfully on how these blurry faces madeth that lady feeleth. 

something about t. Doth feel very important. And the lady somehow did want to knoweth wherefore. 

so

. 

while frisk and sans wast about to wend to sleep-

the lady toldeth him "sans?"

sans: "hm?"

frisk: "earlier. Mine own headeth hurts right?"

sans did look at that lady "yeah?"

frisk: "yeah, at which hour mine own headeth did hurt i did see blurry kind of like portraits of people's faces. "

sans: "oh?"

frisk: "yeah all of those folk seemeth. Very familiar. 

sans: "what didst thee bethink thee did see?"

frisk: "uhm. I knoweth not but a goat cockatrices? t did shape like one so i guess t's a goat cockatrices. "

sans did freeze. 

"and uhm. A wench? someone who is't's a did bite like me but hast short hair. "

sans: ". "

"and. Thither's another one but i can't bid what they art. So yond's all. "

sans: ". "

frisk: "sans?"

sans did snap "huh? oh yeah, can thee bid me about these blurry portraits of peoples faces at which hour thee did get t again?" sans hath asked while he did hold his own right handeth. 

frisk: "sure!" frisk hath said cheerfully with that lady quite quaint smileth. 

and that lady dead eyes

. 

keepeth that lady hence from asriel

. 

sans did start to becometh overly protective ov'r frisk. 

he wonneth't alloweth t. He wonneth't alloweth that lady recall. Frisk is his. 

he love that lady. 

so doest asriel. 

but

he wonneth the game. 

and he's not gonna alloweth his prize beest taken hence from him. 

i love thee frisk

. 

frisk is did start to receiveth did worry. 

sans eke did start to keepeth goat monsters hence from frisk

. 

'why though?'

. 

'what's his reason?'

frisk hath asked herself

. 

frisk on the other handeth is fine. Very much. The lady didn't has't any teen on that lady headeth the second time. 

'it's just one time so wherefore is sans acting like yond?'

. 

then

. 

keepeth frisk hence from asriel

. 

frisk did see kind of a glimpse in that lady dream. 

he can't recall what that lady dream is but thither's one thing the lady remember'd. 

a glance of a green eye looking at that lady with care. 

frisk apace did wake up in teen. Teen painful than the teen the lady hath felt the last time

. 

everything is. Almost clear. The lady can almost define what they art but. Its still blurry. 

frisk did scream but the lady apace ceased t by covering that lady that from which we speak. 

the lady wanteth not to wake anyone up. But

the lady didst wake someone up. And yond someone is sans. 

sans apace did notice that lady teen and very apace hath tried to comfort that lady by well. He actually knoweth not what to doth. His mind gone wild to that lady remembering everything. He wanteth not yond to befall he wanteth not that lady to leaveth him he wanteth not that lady to misprise him. 

so he did hug that lady. He did hug that lady hoping t would ease that lady teen and. Did hug that lady possessively. Did hug that lady hoping coequal if 't be true the lady remember'd the lady wouldn't leaveth. 

thither's a ton of reasons the lady wouldn't leaveth but. He did want to maketh sure the coequal if 't be true the lady hath left. The lady still love him

. 

after a while of that lady crying in teen and sans hugging that lady to soothe that lady the teen finally ceased. 

and then the lady hath said "sans, can thee holp me?"

sans did look at that lady in worry "help thee in what?"

frisk: "help me has't mine own memories back"

sans: ". "

frisk: "these art memories sans, t's important. I can't believeth i has't hath lost memories!" frisk hath said. 

frisk: "so sans, prithee holp me, prithee sans i needeth to knoweth the-

sans: ". Nay. "

frisk: "huh?" frisk hath said as the lady hath shown a depress'd visage in disbelief. 

sans: "no frisk, nay"

frisk: "why?"

sans: "is getting those memories back very much yond important?"

frisk: "of course" frisk hath said in disbelief and shock on what sans just hath said. 

sans did hold that lady "how? how is't important? c'mon frisk behold, behold at what we has't, we has't a house, we art did marry, we hadst our own issue, and thee has't me. " sans did hold and did caress that lady cheek "is getting yond memories very much important? i cullionly we did forget things yond art very far in our past and yond's ingraft so is't very much important?" sans hath said as he desired frisk would alloweth getting that lady memories back wend. Yond the lady would stayeth with him. 

frisk did look at him in an unsure visage as he did hold the handeth yond is caressing that lady cheek. 'is t very much important?'

. 

"sans?"

sans did smile "yes frisk?"

frisk did hold sans handeth still "are thee keeping something from me?" the lady hath said in a serious tone. 

sans did freeze

. 

frisk: "sa-"

sans did hold frisk's shoulders gently "of course not frisk, i would nev'r doth yond"

frisk did stare at sans suspiciously. "sans, art thee falsing to me?"

sans: "no. "

frisk: "sans then wherefore doth thee not wanteth me to recall? if 't be true t's very much not yond important t's well enow to recall t right?"

sans hath fallen on silence. 

frisk: "sans"

sans: ". " he knoweth not what to sayeth. 

frisk did get out of the sleep chamber out of snuffs but at which hour the lady wast in the end of the sleep chamber sans did hold that lady armeth and did pull that lady towards him. 

sans: "yeah, but what i eke hath said is right. Its not yond important frisk, alloweth t wend" sans did beg. 

frisk: ". "

sans: ". "

frisk: *sigh* "fine"

sans did smile in victory. 

sans is right. I guess? t's not yond important. I guess? t's well enow not to recall. I guess?

yeah. T's fine. T's well enow i has't everything hither, so t's fine

. 

right?

. 

days has't hath passed. Everything is good now. 

everything did stay the same. 

sans and frisk still love each other. 

sans and frisk still care about each other and their issue. 

the two still did stay together

. 

the town 'r kingdom wast having a festival. They at each moment bray out this every year so t's nothing new. 

t's nothing new. 

sans, frisk and noah we're in their home celebrating. 

t wast excit'ment. Very much. 

everything and everyone wast joyous. 

not just those folk but the whole population of the kingdom wast joyous. 

t wast most wondrous. 

very most wondrous

. 

as they did celebrate frisk excus'd herself f'r the bathroom

. 

at which hour frisk cameth back. 

well ere frisk cameth back. 

as the lady hath walked towards the hallway to wend back to whither they art celebrating. 

frisk did see something. Something in the window. Its a familiar shape. 

out of curiosity frisk did want to followeth t. 

the lady can't wend through the front do'r. Sans wast in thither and sans wanteth that lady to alloweth those memories wend. 

and the lady's quaint sure yond what the lady just did see, coequal if 't be true t's just f'r a dram did bite wast a memories. 

something wast pulling that lady to findeth out so. The lady hath decided to useth an ope window as that lady exit. 

thither the lady did see the shape 'r the cockatrices but the lady only catcheth a glimpse of t because t goeth 'round a corner. 

so. Frisk ranneth, ranneth towards the shape and. 

did see a goat cockatrices. 

"uhm. "

the cockatrices did turn 'round. "hello thither ma'am doth thee needeth something?"

"uhm. Nothing my most humble apology" frisk hath said. The lady desired that lady headeth would start to receiveth painful but. Nothing the lady hath felt nothing. 

the cockatrices did nod and hath continued walking. 

'i guess sans wast right. T's very much not yond important'

frisk just stoodeth thither in defeat. 

t's nothing. Nothing very much

. 

"frisk?"

a very familiar voice wast hath heard behind frisk. 

frisk but soft did turn 'round. 

a goat cockatrices with white hair and quite quaint and charming green eyes the lady did see. 

"asriel"

. 

**cliffhanger b*tch!**

**nah just kidding xd**

. 

frisk and asriel did stare at each other in silence as their memories cameth back painfully. But yond teen just madeth those folk did freeze and stare at each other. Then a drop of sorrow. A drop of sorrow did escape from frisk eye. Then asriel hath followed. 

frisk did jump and tackl'd asriel to a hug as the lady did exclaim "asriel!" in happiness and dry sorrow of being hence from each other f'r a long time. 

asriel did smile "i did miss thee frisk" and did hug frisk back. 

thither as frisk did cry in dry sorrow and happiness, as asriel did smile, as the two did hug, and as the sooth wast finally hath found a very unfortunate thing awaits

. 

'what is't yond taking frisk so long?' sans wonder'd as he receiveth did worry while he did play with noah. 

he gaveth t one moo minute and. "noah stayeth hither f'r a minute" sans hath said. 

"okay!" noah hath said and ranneth towards his cubiculo to taketh his toys in the living cubiculo and playeth with those folk while he consumed. 

sans hath walked through the hallway. 

and did knock at the bathro-. The bathroom do'r is ope. 

'frisk isn't thither. So whither is the lady?'

. 

sans then did notice on of the windows is wide ope. 

he exit'd the house using yond. 

and as he did look at his right side he immediately did see. 

frisk on top of asriel hugging each other. 

sans eyes gone full black. 

'no. nonononononononononononononnonononononononononononononnonononononononononononononnonononononononononononononnonononononononononononononnonononononononononononononnonononononononononononononnonononononononononononono'

"frisk!" sans did shout in fear. 

frisk and asriel stoodeth up and did turn 'round and did see sans. Frisk frown'd. 

"frisk cometh hither" sans hath said sounding desperate. 

frisk: ". Nay. I knoweth the sooth sans"

asriel glar'd at him in snuffs. 

sans: "frisk c'mon noah's waiting inside" sans hath said as he checked at what frisk just hath said. 

frisk: ". "

. 

frisk did look at asriel. Asriel shaked his headeth

. 

frisk bethought. Noah. Frisk glar'd at sans and did look hence. "fine"

sans did smile in relief. 

asriel did grab frisk handeth "frisk thee has't not t-"

frisk did look at asriel "i has't to. We shall meeteth again anon. We shall. " frisk hath said to reassure asriel. 

asriel did nod. He already knoweth whither frisk leaveth which shall cullionly what frisk hath said is true. 

so asriel alloweth frisk's handeth wend and just stoodeth thither as he did see frisk but soft walking back to sans with a depress'd visage. 

asriel hath felt lacking valor. Very much lacking valor. But he too hast to wend back. To chara

. 

as sans and frisk did enter their home frisk immediately hath walked straight towards noah and did ignore sans. 

sans did notice this and. Did hug frisk form behind but- the lady did push him hence ere yond coequal happeneth. 

sans wast did sadden by that lady response. 

peradventure he deserve t but- he love that lady. And he did wish yond the lady did love him back coequal after the lady hath found the sooth

. 

sans alloweth t wend. Haply after he gaveth that lady some space everything would beest back to how t wast. Sans desired

. 

t wast nighttime. 

after their supposedly joyous day because t's festival did turn from. 

sans wast hoping yond frisk would beest like how they hath used to beest. 

he love that lady. 

if 't be true only he hath kept an eye on that lady all of this couldst has't been did avoid. 

the joyous ending would still stayeth and everyone shall beest joyous. 

"sans"

sans did look up and did see frisk. 

frisk: "i knoweth the sooth anon sans"

sans did nod. 

"i'm leaving. "

sans apace stoodeth up and did hold frisk's handeth "no" "frisk nay"

"yes, i misprise thee. How dare thee encave something important to me?! how dare thee encave the sooth to me! t's mine own choice!" frisk hath said as the lady slapp'd his handeth hence. 

"frisk, but, how about us?" sans hath asked. 

frisk: "there is nay "us" i has't not a choice on yond one"

sans: "well, how about noah? thee can't just leaveth me and our issue, he's thy issue! and mine own issue! bid not me thou art going to leaveth him too"

frisk did freeze. 'oh yeah. Noah. That lady issue. That lady only issue. ' frisk gritt'd that lady teeth. The lady needeth to maketh a choice. A hard choice. Again. 

frisk ranneth out towards the do'r and hath said "don't followeth me!" as the lady exit'd their cubiculo. 

sans stoodeth thither. Stunn'd. Then he did smile as drops of sorrow did start to falleth out from his eye sockets. Then he satteth down in their sleep chamber. 'frisk hath left. Frisk hath left me. The lady did hate me. Heh. Wherefore am i surprised? i knoweth this would befall eventually but. Wherefore?. Belike because i love that lady. Love that lady so much. ' sans hath said to himself as he satteth on his lief his only sleep chamber and his only bedroom high-lone. 

the lady's not coming back. And nev'r coming back. 

because the lady did hate him

. 

frisk did look above the starry sky. 'another choice. '. The lady did hate this. The lady still haven't madeth a choice on sans 'r asriel and anon another one cometh up. Wait- nay 'it's not very much a choice isn't t? t's moo like a thing to strengthen mine own choice to sans'. 

at this point the lady very not much has't a choice isn't t?

yeah. 

gaster didst forsooth did get his "happy ending"

the lady has't not a choice. 

the lady and sans art already did marry. 

(it's hard to receiveth a divorce in the past, and oft nev'r)

and they has't their own issue. If 't be true the lady only did manage to recall sooner everything would beest much easier. 

but. T's not and anon the lady's did stick. In a lodging with nay choices. T's actually very relieving and relaxing at which hour the lady has't not a choice. Anymore. But anon. The lady did wish the lady doest. Coequal at least once. The lady did want that lady freedom back. 

just once

. 

sans did wake up. And did see. 

'frisk?' in the opposite side of the sleep chamber far hence from him. 

sans did smile. 'she didn't hath left. The lady's still with me' and did hug frisk. 

"i love thee. "

. 

Day hath passed. 'r moo like weeks 'r months. 

frisk did stay. 

sans wast fain the lady did stay. 

sans love that lady after all. 

frisk on the other handeth did stay. Did stay not because the lady love sans because the lady has't not a choice. 

the lady did stay because thither is nay choice. The lady has't not a choice. 

but in earnest if 't be true the lady can leaveth the lady would fain leaveth. 

but the lady didn't. Because the Frisk has't not a choice. 

Frisk

the Frisk did stick. 

did stick in a lodging with nay choices and suffering. 

the Frisk did stick. 

if 't be true this is what would befall. 

the Frisk might've did wish the Frisk didn't hath found the sooth. Being in an illusion and being joyous and blind seemeth better than knowing the sooth and knowing thee can't doth aught about t. 

so anon. Frisk did stick with the sooth and the person Frisk nev'r hath chosen

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how is't?
> 
> i am very dissatisfi'd on this one. So if 't be true t's lacking valor. I'm my most humble apology. 
> 
> i'm not hath used to writing figure. 
> 
> and if 't be true thee did notice. I quaint much sayeth not charm much. I knoweth not wherefore but t maketh me feeleth weird. 
> 
> i misprise myself. 
> 
> and this is eke the reason wherefore i hath said this one is on medieval - renaisance period. 
> 
> i'm my most humble apology i alloweth thee down Pinky102ZaneXd! ;-;
> 
> eke, speaking of pinky102zanexd. Wend check that lady out if 't be true thee haven't. The lady is the one who is't did request this. 
> 
> the lady hast very much valorous books so check that lady out. 
> 
> very much, the lady hast a one did shoot hath called wherefore not which is very much valorous! and the lady hast other most wondrous books too so i very much recommend f'r thee guys to check that lady out!
> 
> and
> 
> Not gonna forswear i didn't has't excit'ment doing this one. But t's a dare and t madeth me receiveth out of mine own comfort zone and explore other stuff which is most wondrous!
> 
> so thank thee pinky! i didn't has't excit'ment doing this one but i has't excit'ment exploring and experiencing t!
> 
> i might tryeth to haply doth another figure one?
> 
> haply. ?
> 
> so thank thee again!
> 
> desire thee pinky and thee readers did enjoy this one!
> 
> I used a shakespearean translator for this one by the way.


End file.
